


Important to Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets shot and Aiden gets upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacedbrokenboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/gifts).



> For a prompt on tumblr: Jaiden "You're important to me, you piece of shit."

The pain was almost unbearable and Jackson groaned, resting his head on Aiden’s shoulder as he was helped into the loft. “I can’t believe you did that,” Aiden said, dumping him on the couch and taking the lighter from Derek. “You couldn’t have gotten yourself killed.”

"and if I did nothing, you would have been killed," Jackson growled, pulling his ruined shirt off. "In case you didn’t notice, they were after you dumbass."

"I can take care of myself," Aiden said, holding the lighter up to the bullet wound on Jackson’s arm. "I don’t need someone to protect me."

"Why do you even care? Why can’t you just be happy I saved your ass."

"Because you’re important to me, you piece of shit!" Aiden growled, eyes flashing blue as he grabbed Jackson’s chin and forced him to look up. "and I don’t want to see you dead, especially because of me."

Jackson was speechless for a moment before he was grabbing Aiden by the front of the shirt and crushing their lips together. “I don’t want to see you dead either, you asshole.”


End file.
